


Dreams of a Lover

by RemySilverwing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Guy on Guy, M/M, Muteness, My first story here, Storm portal WHAT, This story will get better i promise, no judging please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemySilverwing/pseuds/RemySilverwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers, separated through time and space. one who lost his memories and who lost his voice, unable to tell his loved one the truth. When the time comes and Cail is 'rescued' by a mysterious mute man, who claims they are betrothed, his life, or what he remembers of it, changes forever. But their reunion does not go unnoticed by the one who separated them in the first place. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON HERE, SO I'LL DO MY BEST. CRAP AT SUMMARIES. ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Storms Come (Teachers suck)

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so like I said in the summary, this is my first posted story on here. I need your galls' (and guys') thoughts on this!! of course, I'm not review starved, just read for the pleasure too! if you guys have questions or are confused, I'll answer any and all. please enjoy, and join my favorite couple on their journey!!

The thunderstorm was unlike any other I’d ever seen.  
Raging, relentless: thunder roared and boomed above me alongside lightning. Hail littered the skies, the size of fists. Winds blew at such vicious speeds, tearing at anything around. It felt as if the world was coming to an end in storms.  
Even with all this going on around me, I was not afraid.  
I stood in the eye of the storm, the tornado-like winds surrounding me but not touching me, as if some sort of force was keeping it at bay. It was eerily quiet here, even surrounded by the storms power. I looked around me. I stood alone, and for some reason that didn’t feel right. I felt like…I was missing someone…someone very important.  
But who?  
Out in the winds, I saw a shadow appear, sticking out like a sore thumb. I turned towards it, not expecting to see someone here in the storm with me. Whoever it was, they kept walking at a steady pace, through and out of the storm walls. I could tell it was a man; the figure was tall, had broad shoulders, and long lean legs. Their strides were quick as they came closer to me. I stood still, not afraid, but curious, for some reason. Or maybe I just couldn’t get my body to move; I’m not quite sure at the moment.  
He got closer, and suddenly my heart did start to beat fast. Was this the person I feel like I’ve been waiting for? My breath held, I waited as he approached me. Just as he was coming into view, my vision went hazy. I rubbed my eyes to maybe fix it, but nothing happened and suddenly I couldn’t see anything. I heard someone calling to me.  
“Cai…Cai….CAI!”  
I suddenly jerked away, a harsh nasally voice screaming my name. I lifted my head, discreetly wiping the converging drool from the corner of my mouth and my hand.  
Mrs. Denning looked down at me at my desk, with disappointing eyes and a deep scowl that never seemed to go away. As an older woman, I figured the look would never go away, even if she tried. Across the classroom, the other students snickered quietly. I gulped.  
This isn’t the first time this has happened, falling asleep in the middle of class, but it doesn’t get any more enjoyable, that’s for sure. School was never my favorite, and sleeping during class was nearly a daily occurrence. As for the dream….why do I keep having it? Ever since my last birthday…  
“Cai, I’m starting to get a feeling that you don’t enjoy my company?” Mrs. Denning said to me, a hint of annoyance in her voice, and her hands flailing dramatically with red-painted nails.  
“No, Mrs. Denning.” I replied quietly. I really can’t get into any more trouble. I’ve already got detentions up my arse for sleeping in P.E…which I find very ironic. I was surprised I even got away with it that time. Anyway. The teacher looked down at me with an almost pitying look.  
“Good then, you can join me after school today to learn what you missed.” She said, and forget pityingly, it was a smug look now, and walked back up to the front of the class to continue from wherever she left off. I sighed and laid my head back in my arms once more. Well I’ve already got detention, so it’s not like I can really make things worse. Jeez…the caretakers back home aren’t gonna be happy about this….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Exiting my last and final class of the day, I returned to Mrs. Dennings’ class to ‘learn’ what I missed. Which, really, let’s face it: all detention is for is to mock how pathetic some kids can be, and for the teachers to get extra hours of pay.  
Detention presumed with Dennings sitting at her desk, reading some romance novel (it even had the cheesy cover with some buff guy and scantily dressed girl hanging all over him), whilst I sat near the back of the room, filling out a paper she had handed me to do for homework. She offered no help on it, of course. I sighed and pushed the paper aside as I doodled in my journal. I never went anywhere without it, as I was constantly wanting to write or draw things down before I forgot them.  
Forgetting things was my biggest fear. I don’t know why, but there’s always the nagging feeling that I’ve already forgotten something, so maybe this is a way of my brain really just trying to remember. What exactly I needed to remember, I honestly wouldn’t know. In the journal, I sketched up the storm for what must’ve been the millionth time. The raging thunder, welting hail, and tornado-like winds, all surrounding me, but not touching. I don’t know why the dream reoccurs every night, but I feel like it’s trying to tell me something. It even sounds crazy when I think it in my own head…  
I looked up from the sketch to stretch my cramping neck. Outside, the skies looked grey and cold. Strange…it’s almost summer, and lately the weathers been so off. No one could explain it. I was going to look away and continue NOT doing my work, when I looked back quickly. Outside, thunder boomed. Rain slowly started to hit the windows with a light drizzle, and soon it was pouring.wow…that hit fast. Mrs. Denning looked up from her book.  
“Looks like it’s gonna be another stormy night. Sigh. Why don’t you head on home before it gets too bad out. We’ll continue tomorrow to make up the time.” She said, a little thankful to end this session early (not that she was really doing anything). But I didn’t argue as I packed my papers up and briskly got out of there. The Foster care center was a couple blocks away from my school, Eltick High. I sighed, bracing myself as I came to the front doors. The hallways and parking lot were empty by now, as it was at least thirty minutes after school, and a Friday at that. Some people had plans, unlike me, who was stuck in detention. Walking out of the school, the rain wet my clothes down to my skin.  
Well at least it wasn’t a cold rain, I told myself. I made my way through the school yard and cut through some yards at a brisk pace. Along the way to the Care center was this old park no one played at anymore. On nice days I’d stop by it and draw in my journal, or write down whatever was on my mind; which I have to say, there’s always quite a bit up there for how quiet I am. I was just coming up through the park when the weather seemed to pick up. The rain poured harder, and to my left lightning flashed in the sky. Winds tousled my hair and clothes.  
Ok, ok, don’t freak out. With only three blocks to go, I picked up my own pace and walked past the old playground. Suddenly, thunder struck down, in a flash and boom of yellow colors. The sudden outburst of nature made me jump backwards, tripping over my own feet and dropping my bag to the side where I fell. My heart raced. Nearly three feet away the ground was charred and dirt was strewn about in a violent manner. If I had walked any faster….  
I shook the thought from my head as I tried to stand. Something felt very wrong all of a sudden. I looked around me, not quite sure what that was yet. Then it hit me. Or more like, it wasn’t. All around me, the rain poured harder than ever, the thunder still booming and hail forming to fall to the ground. But that was it. I wasn’t being hit; or touched. The rain fell in a circle around me exactly five feet all around. I sat on the ground, too shocked to stand.  
This is just like…my dream. But how? My pulse raced in my ears and my breath went heavy. My dream was coming true right before my eyes. Wait…then what about-  
A shadow appeared in the storm. I swear my heart stopped at this moment. He walked through it like it was nothing, striding till he came to the edge of it. It looked like he paused for a second, his large form waiting just outside the circle I was surrounded in. I gulped, trying to moisten my mouth. Soaking wet from the rain, I shivered at the light breeze that suddenly blew through, and the figure moved forward.  
Through the storm, came a man. He had to be at least three heads taller than me, and built in stature. The closer he came, the more I took in of his features, this time no dream to wake up from as he appeared. Dark blond hair fell in his face, dripping water down his well-defined jaw line. Eyes, almost golden, looked on at me with emotion so strong I couldn’t read what it was. He strode forward, wearing a soaked brown trench coat, and leather boots squelching in the muddy dirt. I couldn’t do anything but stare in wonder. At this moment, I feel any normal person would be freaking out to some degree. But right now, I feel like I’m safe. Secure. This man….he’s not charging at me, he’s not walking in a threatening manner. I can feel an aura around him, if that makes sense. He won’t hurt me, as crazy as that sounds.  
Still, I was scarred witless and was helpless when he finally approached, leaning down next to me at least an inch away. I stared, not knowing what to say. Is this a dream? I wanted to ask, but looking at him close-up left me speechless. He was very handsome. Short stubble marked his jaw-line and upper lip, and his eyes stood out immensely being so much brighter up close. Finally, after a minute of starring at each other, I tried my tongue.  
“W-who-“ I didn’t get far with it, because he suddenly reached out, and picked me up under my arms like you would a child. My bag left forgotten on the ground, he stood me up, still holding under my arms, and pulled me close to him. He moved his face uncomfortably close to mine and pressed his thin lips onto mine.  
Wait, what?  
It took a couple seconds to register what was going on before I brought my hands up between us. I pushed on his chest, trying to pull away. He only held tighter, deepening the kiss. Around us, I vaguely heard the storm picking up more. Winds crashed into the swings on the play set and hail pelted the plastic slides. The trees swayed like madmen.  
But I was too caught up in the kiss to take in our surrounding anymore, and I can say it was no fault of mine. He kissed like a god. Or more like…someone who really needed contact. I couldn’t budge in his tight hold, having to deal with this full-on French kiss from some strange guy I’d never seen before in my life. It was about now, when I was getting lost in the feeling of the steamy kiss, when light shot down on us like a spotlight in a play, and I could feel our bodies being pulled up.  
I closed my eyes, too afraid of all that was happening. The only solid thing I could hang on to in terms of physically, was this man, who held me in a grip so tight, I feared he’d never let me go.  
But perhaps that was a good thing.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The light engulfed us. There was a tingling feeling in all of my body, almost like a warm buzz. Suddenly, I felt dry, and all the noises of the storm abruptly stopped. I could finally pull away from the mans’ kiss, but he still held my arms in vice-like grips, though not painfully. My heart beat and I looked around awestruck. This wasn’t the old park….  
The man placed one of his hands on my shoulder, still holding my other arm. Around us, nothing but an old road and trees lining its’ edge. He was completely dry, like me. I looked at him, my mouth agape, full of too many questions to get out. He simply looked at me, putting up a finger to his mouth, as if telling me to be calm.  
“W-what just happened?” I questioned my voice shaky. If he hadn’t been holding me so tightly, I probably would’ve fallen to the ground on shaky knees. “Who are you?!” I asked, more vocal now. I attempted to escape his grasp, but he held tight.  
He looked at me, almost sadly, and motioned towards his mouth. What? He could see the question on my face, and repeated the motion.  
“What are trying to…” my brain finally caught up. My eyes widened. “You’re mute.” I stated, not meaning for it to sound so blatant, but all the same he nodded. Great, just great. I’ve just possibly been kidnapped by some mute during a thunderstorm. Again, he tries to calm me by grabbing onto my arms, and looking me straight in the eyes. Well…he doesn’t seem like he’s gonna hurt me…  
“You’re not…going to hurt me, right?” I asked timidly, needing to know. He shook his head ‘no’ vigorously. Ok then…my pulse finally slowed, and I let some the tension in my arms go. I still have no idea what’s going on though, and it’s highly unlikely this guy can explain anything to me right now.  
“Then what do you want?” I asked, though knowing he won’t be able to answer in a way I’ll understand. He looks like he’s trying to think of how to do things now that he’s got my attention and dragged me to god knows where. He grabbed my arm once more and began to pull me into the direction of the road.  
“W-wait…where are we going?” he pulled me along, not bothering to try to give me any sort of explanation. I really had no choice but to follow. Around us was unknown scenery. Well at least for me, because he navigated finely along the road. I followed along after a light tug from him.  
We walked for a good ten minutes, not a single word said (from him for the obvious reasons). Which was fine with me, because I don’t really talk that much anyways. But I feel with this guy, that’s all about to change. Ahead of us, a small town caught my attention. Aside from the fact that the buildings and people looked like they came straight out of a fairytale, it was bursting with life.  
The people all wore clothes practically like the middle-ages, with soft and dark browns and the women wore bonnets. The man, who I realized I still don’t know the name of, walked me along as we entered the town-like area. The buildings were all made of wood or some type of brick substance. Names plastered the windows and banners of, get this, saloons, and even some barbershops. Venders sold fruits and vegetables on the side of the main road. I still couldn’t take this all in quite yet, and my mind was reeling at all the possibilities of where we were. Certainly not around from where I’m from.  
“Ummm…Where exactly are we…?” I asked from behind, still too awestruck to really think. Without even turning around, he pointed to a sign in the street ahead. It read ‘WELCOM TO ARCHTOWN’. Archtown? My face must have looked as confused as my mind, because the man made a small chuckling noise. I glared, though really not caring. I have much more on my mind than this man’s mocking tones.  
I was too busy ogling the rest of our surroundings that I didn’t even notice that we had reached where we were going. I felt a tug at my arm again and obliged by following him into what looked like a motel of sorts. It read in bright letters ‘Motel Guazes’. One thing’s for sure…this place has some weird naming ideas…on the upside, it was a rather nice looking motel, with tall peach-colored walls and red velvet furnishings. He led me through what was obviously the lobby, where few were lazing about. I could vaguely hear their conversations, but I could definitely hear an accent…sounded slightly brittish, with that regal tongue. Strange…  
We went up an elevator that was furnished with red carpet, and soft music playing from above. The only thing that could’ve made me laugh more was if there was an elevator guy too. This place, Archtown, was really old school…almost like I was really in another world…  
A bell chimed, and I followed the man down the hallway. We must be on the fourth floor, because through the windows peering outside I can see the tops of the other buildings. It was no question anymore: this was definitely not my hometown. I kept my cool until we reached what I guessed was the room he was staying in as he fumbled for the keys it seemed. Really, I was proud of myself for keeping my head so long- everything that had just happened was crazy, right!? Yet for some reason this calm feeling just wouldn’t go away. We entered the room.  
I never gave him a second to relax, as I finally broke the calm demeanor I’d sported all through the town.  
“You’re going to tell me everything, right?” I asked, or more like demanded.  
He nodded, turning to look in a small drawer by one of the beds against the peach-colored walls. When he turned around he held a notebook and pencil, scribbling away. I was anxious to see what he was writing. When it seemed he was done, he held it out to me. It read: “This must all seem very strange for you. I promise that I’m a friend. My name is Markus.” His writing was messy, but legible.  
I nearly laughed, but held it in to not seem rude. “You think? One second I’m walking home, and the next this crazy storm hits outa nowhere! And then you come in and—“ I stop what I’m about to say. I remember something just before the strange light whisked us away or whatever. Red covers my face in seconds. “Y-You…KISSED me. You KISSED me!” I said, my voice rising in a way I would normally be ashamed of.  
The man, or Markus, hurriedly writes on his notepad, but I barely register it, too shocked and angry to do anything but stare at his devilishly handsome face. It should be a crime really, to be that hot. Again he held up the small piece of paper. I read it curiously, still fuming from my thoughts. Do I really keep thinking he’s hot? Oh whatever just read the damned thing!  
It read: “Yeah, about that. I’m sorry, it must’ve been weird. It’s just…it’s been so long. I mean… do you remember anything?” I finished reading the note, more confused than before.  
“Remember what? You know me?” I asked, unknowingly stepping closer to him again. The look on his face was enough to deter me. He looked, I don’t know…disappointed? At me? I didn’t even know him! He held the note up at me again, pointing out the last part again. I sighed a little too exasperated, and shook my head again. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t know you, or this…place."  
“What do you remember?” he wrote down on another paper. I stopped for a second, thinking back..  
“I don’t know if I should tell you….i mean this is all pretty messed up, but so is what I remember.” I stated.  
He wrote another note. “You can trust me. Please…” and damnded be me for thinking I could hear his pleading in that last word.  
“well…I don’t really know. I remember waking up.. in a hospital…then being placed in this care center for orphans…no one claimed me so…” I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, not sure why I was telling this man such touchy stuff. He wrote more.  
“How long ago was that?” I raised an eyebrow at his question.  
“About a year ago. W-why? How do I know you’re telling the truth?” I inquire back. He shook his head, as if it was frustrating him to have to write everything down, like he wasn’t used to it.  
“Your name is Cai McHail. Your birthday is May 3rd, you turn 19 in six days. You love to draw, and you can be pretty passive, but I know you’re very opinionated. Please…you really don’t remember?” he writes/asks again. I shake my head now, too in shock to register anything anymore.  
“You’re lying…but you know my name…they didn’t even know how old I was in the hospital…or my last name…please, who are you, really?” my heart was racing, and I was beginning to wonder if it would ever stop. He wrote quickly, one sentence in his scratchy handwriting. I read it.  
“Because, I’m Markus McHail…your husband.”


	2. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cai and Markus continue their talk. that's pretty much it.

My jaw hung, and if this were a comic I’m sure it would’ve been down to the floor.  
“W-what?” I asked for the millionth time this day. For this hour.  
He held up the note more enthusiastically than before, as if he’d been waiting to get this off his chest. I didn’t move. He fumbled with the pencil more, before reaching into his pocket as well.  
“I know it’s weird, and I don’t expect you to believe since you’ve lost all your memory. I know you. Please just trust me.” it read. He held his hand out to me. I peered into it, seeing the silver ring resting in his palm. It was a simple round band, with McHail encrypted on the top, and the initials C.M. on the inside. I noticed a similar ring on his left hand, which he held the notebook with; the same encryption written on it. He set the notepad down, motioning for my hand. I was hesitant for a second, till I looked at his face, his eyes holding no lies…I know I knew these eyes…I can’t just deny it. Waking up with no memories, this man could hold the answers to all my unasked questions. I let him take my hand into his.  
Unlike mine, his hands were big, a little calloused, but still soft to the touch. A cold sweat covered my own, and I began to realize how tense and hot it was in here. Markus didn’t seem to mind though, as he slid the ring onto my left ring finger. I don’t know what I was expecting, maybe it would be too big, and he’d realize maybe he got the wrong guy, or it would be too small, and he’d still think me a mistake. But it fit perfectly.   
It took me a second to remember; he said he was my husband. This is…my wedding ring…oh god, what have I gotten into? As soon as I looked up though, all my doubts broke in half. I realized I should at least try to trust him. He got me out of my boring, dull-filled life. And plus, his eyes were so beautiful…  
From a cameras view, I’m sure this would one of the most cliché things in the world, us staring into each other’s eyes as he places the ring on my finger, but here and know, I knew everything he was telling me was true.  
“H-how long…have we known each other? How long…were we married?” I asked in a low voice, almost afraid, but also curious to know. A smile tugged at his thin lips, as if he’d been waiting for me to ask. Taking up his pen and paper again, he wrote and I read.  
“Four years. We were…best friends. We got married a year ago, two days from now…You disappeared the same day…” I could only stare and reread the words, thinking.  
“Gees…I’m sorry…I really just don’t get what’s going on. I wish I could remember but I don’t.”  
“I know, and I understand…but now I’ve found you. You won’t be taken again. We can..start where we left off..” his wording seemed hopefull, and maybe for a second I would have considered, if I weren’t in an otherworldly situation such as this.  
“Taken? Ug, never mind, there’s already too much going on. Look, I don’t know you…” I twisted the gold ring from my finger, placing it in my palm and handing it back to him. He didn’t take it, but I went on. “I mean, things were confusing before, with no memory and all, but I’d really just like to go home now…”  
For a mere minute he just looked at me, in shock of what I said, then looking at the ring in my hand still held out to him. His warm eyes felt cold, and I swear I saw his body go tense. He wrote on the note pad again, ignoring my outstretched hand. I read it when he handed it to me.  
“That’s not possible. The portal I managed to open can only be open once a year, and only around this time. Plus, it’s not safe out there for you.”  
I scoffed at his poorly written words. “What!? Are you saying that so I won’t leave cause you don’t want me to, or is there some other ulterior motive to this?” I asked, my anger suddenly taking hold. The nerve of him, taking me from the only life I knew, and now saying I can’t go back for another year?  
He pressed the note back to me after writing more. “You don’t understand. You see…we’re not just anybody. You were taken because someone wasn’t happy that we got married…that we were in love and together. If you try to go back, he’ll know you’re here. Hell, he might already know.” I read his words quickly, more confused by the second.  
I took a second to answer. Or, more like ask. “W-what do you mean? All I’ve known is what I’ve been through back through…that portal or whatever. I’m not…anyone special. Trust me.” I said. My anger deflated as fast as it had hit.   
“I know Cai..and you are important to me. It’s not that you don’t remember. He…your memories were taken. And he took my voice, hoping I’d never find you. But I made some allys, and that’s how I finally found you.” He wrote. I swear, with all the knitting my brows were doing, they’d become one soon enough.  
“You keep saying he…and that’s why you can’t talk? Because of..me?” it seemed stupid to suggest, but honestly, if this beautiful man hadn’t known me, then he would still be talking. And maybe I’d have my memories…  
“No, not at all because of you. It was…an old friend of ours, back while we ourselves were just friends. He got…envious, I guess you could say. He took my voice and your memories and sent you away to another world, but damn it, I’ve found you and I can’t lose you after so long…not again.”  
I sighed, feeling exhausted from all that happened; all these things I’m being told in such a quick amount of time. “Fine…at least for now…but I’m going to say it now: I can’t just suddenly accept that we’re…together you know? I mean, it doesn’t bother me that your- well a guy, but I don’t really know who you are…I’m sorry.” I said, my own voice quiet. He gave me a small, sad smile before writing once more. I wonder if that gets annoying after a while…  
I read it once he hands it to me.  
“I understand. I won’t…ask that of you. I’d be pretty freaked if it was me in your situation. But please, at least…hold onto the ring? Just for now? It was meant to help keep us from getting separated…but I guess you can see how well that worked out.” A small laugh escaped my lips, and one followed by him.  
“I will.” I slip on the ring again, if not just to make him feel better. “So umm….what now?”  
He smiled at me (probably because I had the ring back on. Damn his smile is even beautiful…) and wrote:  
“We find my friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, promise things get more interesting when Markus' friends come in. so how do you think Cai reacted to the whole 'you're my husband' thing? not enough, or too much!! its killing me to know. anyway. thanks for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> I promise things will get interesting with Markus and Cai in the next chapter. I know the story kind of rambles, I didn't know a good place to brake for chapters. ^~^ Hope to see you in the next chapter!!


End file.
